Transformers: Enter The Dawn
by sentaiweeb7
Summary: Note: this is my first fanfic. An all new take on the Transformers story, with some elements from previous incarnations.
1. Prologue: Enter The Dawn

Cybertron. A once peaceful planet, now ravaged by war. My name is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, and we're fighting against the Decepticons, which is lead by my brother, Megatron.

This war started after Megatron disagreed with Cybertron's new rules and government decisions, so he assembled a team of criminals to form the Decepticons resulting in our father, Sentinel Prime taking action and forming the Autobots. At the time I was known as Orion Pax, but after my father got fatally wounded, he passed the Matrix of Leadership onto me therefore becoming the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime.

Before dying, I promised my father that I would end this war, even if I have to kill my brother.

**Sometime later**

Alarms blared, explosions roared, and soldiers screaming. These are the sounds that echoed throughout the Autobot and Decepticon ships, The Ark and The Nemesis. The Ark was being lead by the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, while the opposing ship was lead by his brother and leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. The Autobots were looking for a planet to settle a base in, the original plan was to settle in a nearby planet, but since the Decepticon communication officer and spy Soundwave snooped around Autobot transmission, the plan quickly shifted gears. The new plan was simple: survive.

They faught for days or maybe weeks, causing both ships to deteriorate over a long period of time. Most of the casualties were sucked towards space and later blown up by either debris or the opposing team.

The battle ended when the both ships approached a planet, known simply as Earth, which shifted the plan's gears once more: land safely.

More and more recruits perished once entering the planet's atmosphere, making the ships a bit lighter. Both ships crash landed in the state of Texas, somewhere in a forest, causing the remaining inhabitants to temporarily shut off. And lie dormant there for years to come.

Of course, the Autobots and Decepticons weren't the first ones that arrived on Earth.


	2. Episode 1 - Teenagers

**Two years later**

The alarm buzzed. Waking up the sleepy Scott Witwicky. He slowly got up and changed clothes, another school day.

Scott's 18 years old and currently going onto his senior year in high school and he lives in The Town Of Tranquility, Tranquility for short. It's almost graduation, and he's not worried a bit. Scott has a skinny, twiggy physique, a decent look, and fluffy black hair.

He exited his house and arrived at the bus stop to wait until the bus comes.

He notices that there's a lone girl at the stop. A girl he hasn't seen before. This girl looked like a punkish girl, blonde hair with part of her hair covering her right eye, rather cute look, and she was wearing a bland blue hoodie. She just sat there at the stop, perhaps waiting for the bus.

"Who is that?" Scott asks to himself as he sat down next to her. She didn't gave a reaction, just a quick glare and she went back to waiting.

Scott is rather shy, that's why he's still single, and he immediately was attracted go this girl and wanted to strike a conversation.

"Y'know what, screw it" Scott thought to himself preparing to talk to this stranger girl.

"Hey, you new here?" Scott asked, rather nervous of what her answer might be.

The girl turned to him and spoke, "Yes, I just moved here" she answered in a friendly but bored tone.

"Huh, that's nice" Scott answered back, rather generic but hey, it's something. "I'm Scott by the way, Scott Witwicky."

"Hello Scott, my name's Alexandra Martins, but I rather you call me Alex."

"Alright Alex, nice to meet you."

"I can already tell that you're a nerd" Alex said in a rather playful tone after noticing Scott's NES shirt. Scott became a bit embarrassed after she said that.

"Oh yeah, hehe, I'm a huge Nintendo nerd. I also like old stuff, like 80s films, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. I know."

"So what brings you here to this shithole?" after Scott said that Alex chuckled a bit.

"To get away from another shithole and start fresh"

"Understandable. Shitholes like this are filled by jackasses and dickwads so I wouldn't blame ya to start fresh"

"Hehe yeah"

In the distance, the bus was coming. "Looks like that's the bus, you're route 36, right?" Scott asked.

"Yep. What, is that it?"

"Yeah, it's always the first bus here unless there's some heavy rain or some other weather condition"

"Huh, interesting." after Alex replied the bus stopped and opened it's doors, and both of the teens entered the vehicle.


	3. Episode 2 - The Arrival

**One week earlier**

**1:34am**

_"Landing on: Planet Earth. Brace for impact"_

A quick 'woosh' rapidly turned into a loud 'bam' after a giant yellow object crash landed on Earth. The yellow object transformed into a big metal humanoid with smoke surrounding it.

"Another smooth landing" it stated sarcastically.

_"Bumblebee? Are you there?" _the robot's transmitter asked.

"Yeah, I'm here, what's so special about this planet Ironhide?" Bumblebee replied.

_"You know two years ago The Ark went missing? We at HQ pinpointed the transmission The Ark sent here on this planet"_

"Wait, so Optimus is here?"

_"Yes. He has to be"_"Alright, send me the coordinates so I can find him"

_"Alright, wait a sec..."__"And... done!"_

"Thanks Ironhide, I appreciate it"

_"You better blend in as well Bee. Like, scan a vehicle there or something."_"Alright that I'll d--"

BOOSH!

Bumblebee got blown by a missile explosion, pushing him backwards into some trees.

"Ah, shit..."

Bumblebee saw who shot at him, it was a Decepticon known as Blitzwing.

"Blitzwing! What, What are you doing here?!"

"I want to find Megatron and his crew, and you're the one with the coordinates to find him and The Nemesis"

"Wait, Megatron's here? On Earth?"

"This miserable planet has a name? And it's called 'Dirt'? Haha, man, they must suck at naming things. And yes. Megatron's here. What? You didn't notice that he was missing throughout the past two years?"

"No actually"

"*Sigh* he lead The Nemesis and followed The Ark, and, according to your transmission they landed here."

"Oh, holy shit"

"Now, hold still" Blitzwing quickly grabbed Bumblebee by the neck, choking him.

"Arggk-- No, stop!"

Bumblebee struggled but he wasn't able to make Blitzwing to unhand him.

"Jeez, you're a chatty one" Blitzwing's arm transformed into a sharp needle "Lets change that" Blitzwing said while preparing to stab through Bumblebee's voice box.

_shing!_

"AAA--" Bumblebee screamed, but his screams were getting cut off because of the slow destruction of the voice box.

Blitzwing scanned through Bumblebee's eyes and quickly downloaded the coordinates.

"Thank you, bug." Blitzwing threw Bumblebee into some trees and flew up and quickly transformed.

With the energy he had left, Bumblebee contacted Ironhide on his transmitter.

_"Bumblebee, what happened? Why did you call?"_

"Bli--wi-g de--oyed my voi--box and dow--oad-d the c--rdi--tes, s--d r--nfo--me-ts..."

He ended the transmission and ran off towards a nearby light, there he saw a blue SUV and quickly scanned it. He transformed and tirelessly, rolled out.


	4. Episode 3 - The Forest Legend

Every small town has somesort of urban legend, it could be well known among the people or rather unknown. The Town of Tranquility has a few, but the most well known is The Tale Of The Green Golem.

The legend first started a few years back, before Scott met Alex and before Bumblebee lost his voice, about 4 to 9 years back. The legend started after someone spotted a iron golem during a walk at a nearby forest, they of course reported it to the authorities. They didn't believe him.

A few days later another sighting of the golem emerged, this time a couple. They described the golem as being a dark shade of green with tints of silver. Soon after, more sightings emerged, all with similar encounters: the golem was just minding it's business wandering the woods and when it spotted the humans it quickly ran away.

After that, there was hardly any sightings of the golem, but people do say that they did see it recently but didn't want to report it since it was rather friendly and shy.

• • •

It's been 4 days after Scott and Alex met, instantly becoming friends. They decide to hang out a bit.

"So where would you like to go?" Scott asked curiously.

"I saw some woods near the high school, let's explore there" Alex responded.

"Alright, meet me there at 5"

Scott waited patiently in front of the forest. "Where is she? It's 5:14." Scott thought to himself.

After a few minutes Alex arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, hit a little traffic." Alex said, kicking her skateboard up and grabbing it.

"What do you mean by a little traffic?"

"I needed to do something first, then it was a bitch to skate from my house since people in the sidewalk. Y'know, those kids who walk their dogs, joggers, little kids playing on the streets."

"Hm, alright"

While putting her skateboard up Alex stated, "I can't wait to buy a motorcycle, like oh my god"

"When are you buying that cycle, if you mind me asking?"

"Maybe two or three days, I dunno"

"Coincidentally, I'm getting a car in two days"

"Alright. Enough stalling, let's enter the forest."

"Ok then. Let's go." Scott responded while entering the woods. "Did you know there's a legend to these woods?"

"Hm really? What does it consist of?"

"A green, metal golem"


	5. Episode 4 - Crash Landing

"What did he say?" a feminine voice asked.

"His voice was cutting off but he said that Blitzwing destroyed his voice box and downloaded the coordinates to Optimus" Ironhide replied "C'mon, get ready Arcee."

"Yes sir!"

They both arrived at the place with all of the Autobot ships. The ships varied in sized but they chose a perfect sized one, a size big enough to fit both of them inside.

"You stay here, in case anything happens to us and need help." Ironhide said towards another female Autobot.

"Yes, will do!"

"Thanks Chromia, love ya."

"Love ya too."

Ironhide and Arcee approached the ship and entered it and took off, in search of Bumblebee.

**Meanwhile on Earth**

Bumblebee was driving tirelessly following the coordinates given to him, it lead towards the state of Texas. Using the last of his strength he contacted Ironhide's transmitter.

"Iro--id- if you'-- co--ng to Ea-th the- lan- -- Texas. That'- is wh-r- Opti--s is loc--ed at"

Ironhide got the message, and quickly told Arcee.

"Arcee, Bee contacted me and said to land on a Earth territory called Texas since that's where Optimus is located"

"He doesn't want help?"

"He never stated if he needed help or not, so I'm guessing he has it covered"

Then suddenly something hit their ship, and a hole emerged sucking everything towards space.

"Stay here Arcee" Ironhide commanded, and grabbed a jetpack and a blaster "If I don't come back land on Texas and tell Chromia I love her."

"Wait, don't!" before Arcee could finish her sentence Ironhide went out of the blown ship and looked around, there he was. The perpetuator, Starscream.

"Starscream." Ironhide whispered to himself and got ready.

"Ah, Ironhide, fancy meeting you here"

"Back off Starscream."

Ironhide loaded the blaster.

"Oh no, no, no. I need to stop that Autobot ship. You see, if you guys get to Prime first then they'll probably imprison the Decepticons on Earth. If I get there first, then I can revive my partners and personally kill Megatron to become the Decepticon leader."

"Not gonna happen"

Ironhide launched himself using the jetpack and shot his blaster.

**Meanwhile with Arcee**

Arcee is panicking, since Ironhide is fighting in space and the ship is damaged. The only ways to repair it is to go outside or press on a quick repair button.

The Quick Repair Button quickly makes a metal patch on top of the hole or damage, it takes about 4 or 5 minutes to do a full repair.

Arcee pressed on the button and it started repairing itself and she calmed down. She decided to contact Bumblebee to tell him one thing.

_"Bee? You there? I was with Ironhide, could you stay where you are? Thanks. I appreciate it"_

Bumblebee heard the message and parked somewhere where no one can see him, at least behind something.

Ironhide was struggling with Starscream, until suddenly his jetpack stopped working.

"Shit! Not now!"

Both of the Cybertronians were near the planet Mars and Starscream had a upper hand.

"I'm guessing you're out of fuel. Time to say bye bye"

Starscream shot Ironhide in the arm causing them to get pushed back, and Ironhide was going towards Mars.

"Oh crap..." Ironhide said while entering Mars, while Starscream went to chase Arcee some more.

The repair was almost finished and Arcee noticed that she was being chased.

"Shit." she cursed, and quickly going to the ship's battle station. She got ready and shot at the Decepticon, while arriving on Earth.

Starscream being the coward he is, retreated and left Arcee to enter the planet's atmosphere.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" she repeated while crash landing in Texas.

She exited the crashed Autobot ship, and found a motorcycle. She scanned it and drove off in search of Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, give me your coordinates so I can look for you" she said on her transmitter. While driving she noticed some people were giving her looks since it was a motorcycle driving by itself. So she put up a hologram of a human wearing a helmet just to stop the looks.

Bumblebee waited and waited until he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm here" Arcee exclaimed walking towards Bumblebee "How's your voice box?"

• • •

Ironhide woke up with a pain on his left arm, and noticed that he was on a red wasteland. He tried using his transmitter. No signal. He looked towards the martian sky, in a panicked look.


	6. Episode 5 - Discovery

**A DAY LATER**

_"Sir, you gotta look at this" _a voice in the radio exclaimed

"What is it Chris?" the voiced mumbled "Look, if it's that crazy old man again then just ignore it"

_"No, no it's not him. It's a big ass crater"_

"Where is this 'big ass crater'?"

_"It's near the forest by the convenience store"_

"That convenience store in the middle of nowhere?"

_"Yes"_

"I'll be right there"

The policeman changed into his work clothes and entered his vehicle and rolled out.

The policeman arrived at the scene, "Alright Chris, whaddya go-- holy shit." he said while cutting off after noticing the big crater.

"What the hell?" the policeman exclaimed

"I'm as confused as you are chief. It kinda looks rough, like whatever it was it got a rough landing" Chris answered

"Are there anymore?"

"Yes, one over here" Chris exclaimed while leading towards the other crater.

"This one has some sort of shape, kinda like a damaged ship." the chief stated.

"Aliens?" Chris jokingly asked.

"Highly doubt it, but hey, anything's possible." the chief answered jokingly as well.

Then suddenly, something caught the chief's eye, bits and pieces of metal.

"Did you notice these before?" he asked curiously.

"No, actually." Chris answered "Lets check the other one"

"Theres nothing here"

"Wait, what about that?"

Chris pointed at some metal piece. It kinda resembled a speaker.

"It looks like a strange speaker" the chief stated, picking up the metal piece and putting it in his pocket.

skrrrr

A black car pulled up, and two men in black suits exited the vehicle.

"By the orders of the government, we'll take analyze this site, you guys can go home" one of them exclaimed.

"Wait why though?" the chief asked, completely confused to what's happening.

"You guys can go home. We'll take it from here."

"You didn't answer my question. Why though?"

"Top secret, Chief David."

"How did you know my name?"

"We just do. Now go on, walk away. Go home."

Instead of asking more questions, Chief David and Chris entered their respective vehicles and drove off.

**A DAY BEFORE**

"So your voice box is lost and damaged?" Arcee asked, and Bumblebee nodded.

"Well we gotta head out, we have to find Optimus and revive him" Arcee exclaimed and transformed "Lead the way."

Bumblebee nodded and transformed then lead the way.

• • •

Bumblebee transformed back to a robot and Arcee did the same.

"Is this the place?" Arcee asked and Bumblebee nodded once again.

Bumblebee noticed a humanoid figure in the distance and telling Arcee about it by pointing at it.

"What is that?" Arcee asked, unaware what it was.

It took about two seconds to actually see what it was.

It was Blitzwing.

Arcee noticed him too, whispering to Bee to hide.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Arcee thought to herself. Then suddenly she got an idea. And that was: surprise attack.

Arcee told Bee the plan and he agreed, transforming his arm into a blaster.

Both of them sneaked towards Blitzwing, getting ready to attack.

3...

...2...

...1!

Bumblebee shoots at Blitzwing, Arcee quickly transforms her slim arm into a needle sword and stabs Blitzwing in different spots on his back.

"Ah, shit!" Blitzwing screamed, later detaching his cannon on his back to serve as a blaster. Both Arcee went to the left and Bee went to the right of Blitzwing respectively, leaving the Decepticon to choose which one to strike.

Arcee tries to focus some more on his back, and removing her needle sword and jamming it into a engine of the Decepticon. Later, Bee grabs a rock and sticks it into the opposite engine, making them both stuck.

Arcee and Bee stand back while the jammed objects did their thing. Which was jamming both of the engines and making them burst into flames.

"You, you, bastards.." Blitzwing finally said before Bumblebee shot at him one last time, making him explode.

After the smoke cleared a shiny piece of golden metal emerged. Arcee quickly noticing, ran towards the golden metal piece to analyze it. The metal piece was Cybertronian metal, "Bee, come help me dig this piece of metal up!" she commanded while digging it up. Bee followed her orders and after digging, they found the Autobot insignia.


End file.
